Intertwined Fate
by Reizna
Summary: Something happens to Satoshi and Risa after one incident.Daisuke and Riku are up to something with the help of 3 new people, one of which is related to Satoshi somehow. Why are strange things happening after they meet a girl and her friends? SatoshiRisa
1. Watching

A/N: After reading some SatoshixRisa fics, I was inspired to write one. A couple of original characters here and there. I swear the first part of this chapters comes straight from the D.N. Angel manga, volume three, chapter nine, but I might have reworded them a bit. This takes place during the series just so you know. 

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel.

**

* * *

**

"Risa-san, may I speak with you for a moment?" Satoshi asked, walked up to her after school. The younger Harada sister was among her friends from Azumano Middle and High School. Risa spun around and pointed at herself.

"Me?" She said, wide-eyed. Her friends began to whisper things to each other like 'Satoshi's gonna ask Risa out' and stuff. Satoshi and Risa walked away from the group to a street across a café, where other students from their school were hanging out.

"Satoshi-kun…what is it exactly that you need?" She asked as Satoshi slowed down. People's heads began to turn. Female ones to be exact.

"I don't exactly need you…" Satoshi replied. Risa stepped back and gave him a weak glare. That glare of hers didn't seem to affect him.

"If you don't need me, why are you talking to me in front of everyone!" She paused, "Your fans are going to get me!"

He looked at her with his cold and emotionless blue eyes that should have frightened her, but didn't. Risa felt a little uneasy as she spoke again. " What is it, then?"

"I've looked through the whole school…And you have the most feminine appearance. I'd like to use you for a research project. By the way, you know the public is required to help in criminal investigations, don't you?" He answered.

Risa blanked out at first, before she grasped the concept of what he was saying. 'Hmmm….a feminine "appearance" does that mean I'm not really feminine? That's a rude thing to say!' She thought, getting a little angry at him.

She closed her eyes and brushed some of her hair off to the side. "So…you're saying that for the sake of research, you want a date? I'm sorry, but I don't have time for-" She cut herself off.

Satoshi ran his fingers through his blue hair. One of the girls behind him couldn't help but stare at him as her friend was telling her not to. Risa, then saw two other girls from a different school stare at him. She noticed he was getting a lot of attention.

She began to think to herself. Satoshi was pretty cute. But she never glanced at guys who wore glasses like Satoshi. Now, that she thought about it, he could be. Then, Risa asked him to take off his glasses.

"Why? Nothing special happens when I take them off." He said.

"I just want to check something." Risa responded. Satoshi took off his glasses and something happened. He dropped his glasses and felt a quick pain within his body.

"Satoshi-kun, are you all right?" Risa asked, picking up his eyeglasses. Satoshi leaned his head against the glass window of the shop they were in front of.

"It's nothing." He said, trying not to show that he was strained. He knew that he was finally there, going to surface pretty soon.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that your eyesight was that bad." Risa apologized. Satoshi turned his head to his left side and looked at her. "Huh? It's not that."

"I don't think they're broken. Here." Risa said, giving him back his glasses, "Well, I've got a lot of stuff to do. I'll see you tomorrow."

The younger Harada twin waved goodbye and ran ahead. Satoshi clutched his glasses and watched her go. " 'See you tomorrow' she says."

He spun around and walked away. The Supreme Commander of the Police Force chasing Phantom Dark had no clue that he was being watched carefully. He was being watched by two girls from the café. They smirked as soon as Satoshi was out of sight.

**

* * *

**

"That's him. I can sense it. The power of his Hikari DNA." The girl with the shoulder-length blue hair said. She wore the school uniform of Azumano Middle and High School like the girl with long, violet-colored hair.

"I can see that too, Seira. The girl he was talking to was Risa Harada-sempai (1), younger twin of Riku Harada-sempai. Both are the granddaughters of Rika Harada, the lover of Phantom Dark." The girl across from the one with blue hair.

Seira looked back at the table. Her friend was placing cards face-down. Seira already knew what she had to do. Her light blue eyes stared at the cards. She knew her friend was an expert at card-reading and wanted to teach someone.

"Chikage-san, can't we do this later?" Seira asked her friend. Chikage shook her head and placed her hand over all the cards. Her ruby eyes sparkled with a bit of power and Seira felt a shiver go down her spine. Chikage was trying to get Seira to use her untapped supernatural powers.

"No, Seira-chan. We can't. You have to awaken your power's potential before you meet him face-to-face. You have to at least do one card-reading on Satoshi Hiwatari and Risa Harada." Chikage snapped. Seira glared at her best friend. Chikage sighed and slapped her forehead.

Seira cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. She closed her eyes and muttered the names 'Satoshi Hiwatari' and 'Risa Harada'. She pointed at three cards. Seira chose the three going across on the third row, in the middle. Chikage picked up those three cards with her left hand and looked at them. The expert card-reader gasped.

"What is it, Chi?" Seira asked, opening her eyes. Chikage gave her best friend a 'look-for-yourself' look as she handed Seira the cards. The blue-haired girl stared at the three cards. The first one was the one with two children, standing back-to-back. Those children looked similar. The second was the one with two winged figures, an angel and the angel's shadow. The last card was a heart with an arrow.

"The two children standing back to back and look similar means…one has siblings. Actually, both of siblings. The Winged Angel and the Winged Angel's Shadow means has another self, an alter-ego. That was probably meant for Satoshi. After all, he is a Hikari. The last card, the heart with the arrow means…cupid shot an arrow through their hearts, making them fall in love." Seira said, thinking 'why did the Hikari make these cards?'

Chikage looked out the café's window and took a slip of her hot chocolate. Seira put the cards away into her school bag and took a bite of her cake. She hung her head as she felt her best friend's gaze back on her. Chikage smiled. That smile made Seira feel more uneasy about meeting him the next day.

"Are you ready to met Hiwatari-san tomorrow at school?" Chikage asked. Seira shook her head as she took the last bite from her cake. The blue-haired girl took a slip of her own hot cocoa as her friend sighed.

Seira didn't think she was ready to meet him. After all, he might not even believe her. He lived alone for the past fourteen-years of his life like her. But unlike her, Seira knew that Satoshi had never known that her had one close family relative still alive.

"Are you ready to go, Seira Midori..errr…Hikari-san?" Chikage suddenly asked, pulling her best friend out of her world of thoughts. Seira looked up and nodded.

Satoshi's only living relative was her. She, the thirteen-year-old girl known as Seira Midori for her entire life was the last Hikari other than Satoshi alive. She knew this. He didn't.

* * *

If this chapter has left you wondering about some stuff, some of that might be answered in the next chapter. Sorry if it sounds sucky. Seira, Chikage (Chi) and another OC that'll show up play a role in most of the plot.

(1) Sempai means upperclassmen people in school. Like if you an eighth grader, you'd add that honorific to a ninth grader or anyone above that grade.

Please read and review.


	2. Strange Surprise

A/N: Sorry about not updating this in a while. My cousin wiped all my computer's memory because it was acting all retarded and stuff. But I got the basic programs and stuff back. Now, I have to retype this.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**

* * *

**

Satoshi awoke at the sound of his alarm clock. It was seven o' clock in the morning. He sat there in bed, staring out the window due to his low blood pressure. When he was really up, he got out of bed and quickly dressed into his school uniform.

He walked out the door of his house with a small lunch that he made. He turned right at the next intersection from his house. Walking to school was Risa, who was walking next to her sister, Riku. The older Harada sister was riding her bike.

Those two were so into their conversation (more like an argument actually) that they didn't notice that Satoshi was on the other side of the street, walking at the same pace they were. The blue-haired boy turned his head so they wouldn't spot him.

Eventually, Riku saw him as they walked onto the school grounds. Risa stopped and looked down. Her sister stopped the bike and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked. Risa looked up form the ground and put on a smile.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She replied. Riku turned back around and started pedaling. Why was Risa acting like that? She had only mentioned Satoshi. To Risa, him around wasn't any big deal. Or was it?

Riku smirked as she locked her bike and to her homeroom class, to Daisuke and Takeshi, who were talking about Phantom Dark. Daisuke looked like he didn't want to hear Takeshi's lectures any longer. So, Riku decided to help him only if he would agree to what she'd say.

"Konnichiwa, Niwa-kun! Saehara-kun!"

(A/N: Don't mind if I don't put the honorifics sometimes.)

"Well, if it isn't the older Harada, what can I do for you?" Takeshi asked. Riku crossed her arms and gave him a 'back-off' look. Daisuke stepped back, snapping out of his own little world after Takeshi stopped.

"Konnichiwa, Riku-san." replied Daisuke. Riku then grabbed Daisuke by the wrist out of the classroom and down the hall. Daisuke had no clue what was up with Riku and wanted to know why she was acting that way.

"I saved you from Saehara-kun's lecture. Now, will you help me?" Riku suddenly asked. Daisuke lightly blushed. Dark awoke in the depths of his mind and started to say something. Daisuke quickly shut him up. What was Riku going to ask him now?

"Will you help me get Satoshi and my sister together?" She asked. Both Daisuke and Dark choked. In his tamer's head, Dark howled with laughter. Satoshi Hiwatari, the Supreme Commander…going on a date with Risa Harada, Daisuke's First Love, seemed like a funny picture to the Phantom Dark.

'_You've got to be kidding. This has to be a joke.' _Dark told Daisuke, who weakly nodded. He agreed to help Riku. Dark's jaw dropped and laughed again.

'_Well, that would be good for him. After all, if they like each other, Krad will disappear.' _

Riku jumped and screamed "Yes!" But someone had to interrupt her reaction with a fact that she had forgotten.

A blue-haired girl in the eighth grade with a girl with long, violet hair and a boy with glasses and silver hair. Riku and Daisuke recognized the three. They were Seira Midori, Chikage Memori and Yukito Higurashi.

"Harada-sempai, Niwa-sempai. Getting Satoshi-san to realize his feelings is harder than it seems." Seira said, stopped a few feet in front of them and looked back. Chikage looked at Riku and Daisuke and then, Seira. Yukito stood there, clueless to what was going on. He decided not to ask because he knew either Seira or Chikage would explain later.

"Midori-kohai (1), then, what do you suppose we should do?" Daisuke asked. Dark's attention was caught by the eighth grader, Seira when she smirked. She looked a bit like someone. Someone he and Daisuke both knew.

Yukito and Chikage cocked an eyebrow and looked at each other. They shrugged and walked away to their homeroom class down the hall.

"Let me help you with your plan." That was the only thing Seira said. Daisuke whispered something in Riku's ear and her eyes widened, expressing that Daisuke could possibly be right about something. Seira just stood there in silence, waiting for their reply.

Riku smiled at Seira. "Yeah, I guess you can help us, Midori-kohai."

All three shook hands and agreed not to say anything about their alliance to anyone, especially Satoshi Hiwatari and Risa Harada.

"By the way, you can just call my Seira-san, -chan or just Seira." Seira called, dashing to her homeroom. Riku and Daisuke said the same to her and walked back to their room, thinking about what they should do first.

**

* * *

**

It was lunch time. Everything was normal. Well, except for Dark Mousy, who was currently thinking of who that girl, Seira reminded him off.

"_Hey Daisuke!"_

'What now, Dark?'

"_Can you check on that Seira's background? I have a bad feeling about that girl. She's like someone we know."_

Daisuke shook his head and walked out of the classroom, avoiding all the teachers and hall monitors. He sprinted down the hall and stairs to the first-floor computer lab. The lock was off. The door was slightly ajar. He cautiously stepped in and found one inside. It was just him in there.

The red-haired Niwa sat at the closest computer, which was to his left. He got onto the internet and went to the school website. He looked up the name: Midori, Seira. Daisuke wanted for the results patiently unlike Dark. Finally, a minute later, he stared at the result.

It read:

**Midori, Seira**

**Current Age: 13**

**Current School Year: Eighth**

**Biological Family: Parents Unknown; Sibling Known**

**Orphaned at birth. Adopted by Yuko Midori, curator of the Le Garre Art Museum in the city of Azumano, when the people who found her saw that she had no living relatives old enough to care for her. Has one relative living in Azumano, who was not old enough to take her in at the time and is older than her by one year.**

Daisuke had only read half of it and already knew who she reminded Dark of. Seira reminded Dark of Satoshi Hiwatari. Satoshi had no living family either. He was adopted. Not only those two facts. It was something about their appearance. She, like Satoshi, had unusual blue hair and eyes. Could it be…?

"Could it be that those two are related?" Daisuke asked aloud. Dark shrugged, appearing behind his tamer in his transparent form. The Phantom Thief began to read over Daisuke's shoulder.

"Scroll down." He said. Daisuke nodded. There was still more. Both continued to read.

**That one relative seems to be her sibling, her only blood brother. His name is Satoshi Hiwatari, once known as Satoshi Hikari before he was adopted by the Commissioner Hiwatari. **

"Like brother, like sister." Dark muttered, shaking his head. Daisuke raised an eyebrow as he shut down the computer. "She probably knows something we don't…like Satoshi." Daisuke added.

**

* * *

**

Satoshi was walking home after school. He kept his eyes on his side of the street until…

"Chikage, give me back those cards!" A blue haired girl screamed from the other side of street. It was that eighth grader from his school and her friends. The silver-haired boy sighed as he ran after the girl named Chikage in an attempt to get the other girl's cards back.

"Seira Hikari! You have to come get them!" Chikage shouted as the boy, Yukito stopped running. Satoshi inhaled sharply and turned to the three on the other side of the street. Did he hear her right? Did she say 'Hikari'? It couldn't be. There couldn't be a relative of his. That's what he thought before the girl, Seira spoke.

"Chikage! Shut up! You can't go around calling me 'Seira Hikari' even though 'Hikari' **WAS** my surname before I was adopted!"

Satoshi had heard enough form those three and ran ahead. Yukito was the one who noticed that he was watching them. "Isn't that Satoshi Hiwatari from the ninth grade?" He asked.

Seira and Chikage saw Satoshi's disappearing figure. Chikage's jaw dropped and Seira got the cards back. The blue haired girl waved goodbye and chased after him. If she found him somewhere, she'd have a lot of explaining to do. Seira gulped and sprinted down the streets, looking for Satoshi.

**

* * *

**

Satoshi sat at the fountain and leaned his head back, looking up at the sky. He had a relative alive and he wasn't told anything about it. Did his adoptive father know anything about it?

"I suppose you want an explanation, oniichan…er….Hiwatari-sempai." said a voice. Satoshi looked to his side. Standing there was the blue haired girl, Seira. Her head bowed down, avoiding his gaze.

'Did she just call me oniichan?' Satoshi asked himself.

**

* * *

**

(1) Kohai is the opposite of sempai. It will be used sometimes.

Oniichan (if you don't already know) means older brother. I forgot the another one, the respectful term for older brother.

Anyway, please read and review.


	3. Confirmation

A/N: My god, I haven't updated this for two freakin' years. Since I felt the urge to update this, I am going to. Hopefully, I may be able to finish this and point out the fact that this is probably leads to my other fic, 'Wish I Could Tell You'.

Oh yeah, there have been rumors about Rio Hikari, Satoshi's mom, knowing Kei Hiwatari so I'm basing some 'story facts' based on that. Plus if I name any character by their full name, it'll be last name and then, given name.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

Satoshi blinked. Did he hear her correctly? Did she just call him _oniichan_? Since he learned his Japanese right, he started at her with cold disbelief. That girl did not just call her 'big brother'.

Or she did and his conscious was just denying it.

"This has to be a joke. I'm supposed to be the only living Hikari." Satoshi mumbled.

"Or so you were told. Mother told Kei to tell you this since you were the last Hikari male." Seira replied, "I, on the other hand, know differently."

For someone younger than him, she seemed to know so much. Satoshi shook his head at this. So his biological mother knew his adoptive father? Great, the world could not have gotten any worse.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with this now, Midori-_kohai._ I have to go to work." He scoffed, leaving before she could answer.

Seira let out a sigh, watching her so-called, denying 'brother' leave. She folded her arms over her chest, shaking her head. "Poor guy. He acts like that because of the Hikari curse. I guess being a girl, I'm better off."

Closing her eyes as Hiwatari Satoshi disappeared into the distance; Seira turned and walked the opposite direction.

Perhaps, she could find a way to get him to accept her truth. Maybe, some day.

"Looks like I can go check up on Mom now." She mumbled to herself, breaking into a sprint.

* * *

Much later that evening, Satoshi had found himself scouting the Le Garre Art Museum, which seemed to be preparing for its Foundation Day Festival. But he knew better. Dark would make an appearance that night. The young commander would need to know every path in order to have the advantage to chase the Phantom Thief.

"Satoshi! There you are." Called a voice he really didn't want to hear. It was Hiwatari Kei. Another voice that appeared to be giggling followed his adoptive father's: a feminine one.

Reluctantly, Satoshi turned to answer the call --- only to see his father dressed up in his usual suit, but his eyes had a type of gleam in them. It was different. Perhaps, it was because of the woman standing beside him. It must have been that.

"Good evening, Father." Satoshi greeted before glancing at the woman beside Kei.

The woman had a half-Asian, half-European look due to the lighter hair and the amber-colored eyes. She was slim for her age. It seemed Kei always went for those types of women (something Satoshi always noticed). Yuko was donned in a white blouse and a black skirt which reached her knees. Her heels clicked whenever she took a step with her conversation partner.

"Satoshi, this is Yuko Midori. She is the curator of this museum." Kei introduced.

Satoshi then nodded, "Good evening, ma'am." Damn the formalities. Satoshi felt his hand twitch behind his back.

"Mother, the traps are s-" A girl who was quickly pacing through the exhibits cut herself up as soon as she spotted Satoshi, who wasn't quite glad to see her.

"You!" She screamed, pointing at him.

"You." Satoshi said rather coldly.

"I take it that you two know each other already?" Kei asked.

Yuko laughed; her amber eyes glowing. "It seems that way. Now, we don't have to explain much."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. So his 'father' knew. So much for the father-son talks. Ha, like they had any anyway. Now, he was forced to accept it. The factors were against him. Both this Yuko and his father knew. There was some striking resemblance between Satoshi and Seira. The unnatural blue hair was just adding to that factor list.

"Mother, I'll be excusing myself now, seeing that you're fine here." Seira spoke, breaking the silence.

"Alright, dear. Take care on your way home." Yuko replied.

After nodding at Kei and Satoshi, Seira then started to make her way around the traps which had been set. Satoshi watched as she occasionally glanced at certain artworks --- those of the Hikari, to be exact. He pretended to ignore this, but questioned it.

_Could she really be one?_ Satoshi wondered. He would need to really confirm it, but not tonight. He had business to attend to.

* * *

On her way out, Seira tucked several of her bangs behind her ear as she looked up. Evening had fallen and people had lined up to watch Dark attempt to steal the Moonlight Mask. She wouldn't be in the crowd tonight. Instead, she would be at home, watching it on TV rather than having a front row seat in the Le Garre Museum.

Oh well. She really didn't want to stand for a few hours like a guard on duty. She let out a sigh when she swore she heard either Chikage or Yukito yell at her to get her attention. Her blue eyes spotted the two of them, but then focused on a figure behind them trying to sneak into the Museum.

"Harada Risa." She mumbled, "What's she doing?...Ah whatever, it's not my business. I better head home."

With this said, Seira did not try to stop Risa, but left with her friends.

* * *

Okay, then the manga parts in late-Volume 3 occurs.

Please read and review.


	4. Troublesome

A/N: This takes place after a scene in Menou's sidestory. This version directly ties in with the manga version of it.

* * *

Daisuke had never known Satoshi had lived by himself until their teacher requested him to go and check up on him. For sure, Satoshi wasn't playing hooky. In the hallway, hiding against the wall near one of the various stairs, Seira had heard everything. 

She was aware of why their class genius skipped school. Her hand rose to her chest, where her heart lay. She closed her eyes and all fell silent. A stinging pain lingered within her body. It was small, but still bothersome. For her so-called brother, it was worse.

The curse was beginning its infection. It was either that or just plain stress which caused over fatigue.

She tilted her head upward and let out a sigh. Her head rested against the wall and she remained them for the rest of passing period, devising a plan.

"I believe I should pay brother dearest a _troublesome_ visit before Niwa does." She mumbled, spotting a teacher pass by. Pushing off the wall, she headed up the stairs to where Chikage and Yukito were awaiting her return.

"So your Big Bro isn't here today. Any plans?" Yukito inquired. Seira nodded and she had left it at that. She would tell them about it later. For now, she had to get her scheming gene kicked in.

* * *

After school, after stopping by to get a bite to eat, Daisuke headed off to Satoshi's place. Unfortunately, Takeshi tagged along since he was in a depressed-like state and needed people who would listen to talk to. Actually, our favorite red head was not willingly listening, but he had been forced to listen. 

Since he was so nice, Niwa Daisuke could not just say no. As Takeshi began to rant about something, the red head blinked as soon as the apartment complex was in sight. But from the distance, he saw a female exit the apartment he had been asked to visit. The girl had blue hair.

"Hey, wasn't that the door to Hiwatari's place?" Takeshi finally stopped to notice. Daisuke nodded.

"Who's the girl? His girlfriend?" The black-haired guy asked. His best friend shook his head. "No, that's the eighth grader Midori Seira. She apparently knows him."

What was she doing in Satoshi's apartment? Now, Daisuke was determined to figure out.

* * *

They rang the doorbell on the side of the door. Behind the door, they heard someone slightly cursing. Takeshi blinked, not believing his ears. Satoshi was cursed before he had answered the door. 

"Yes?"

"Yo!" Takeshi explained.

"Um..hi." Daisuke mumbled, "Sensei asked me to give this to you."

Daisuke then handed over the papers as Takeshi invited himself in. The red head's eyes widened at the sight. Not only was that rude, but disrespectful. "Taksehi!"

"Damn, Hiwatari. Why is this place a mess?" That was the only reply. Daisuke groaned. His call was not heard.

Satoshi turned back to look at the living room. His back was to the red head when he had let him in as well, before locking the door with a specific lock, which sent a chill down Daisuke's spine. Not good.

Satoshi smirked before going to answer Takeshi's question. "Not to blame people, the mess was caused by my last visitor. She caused mayhem in here, in search of something. I have no idea what she took, but right now, I'm not well enough to take it back."

"That eighth grader did it? What was her name? Midori?" Takeshi was getting curious. Satoshi could easily sense this and shot a glare his way.

"Yes. She knows me because of our parents."

But Daisuke knew better. He already knew the relationship between the two: Satoshi and Seira. They were in fact siblings. Takeshi did not need to know that yet.

* * *

Seira found herself running from the apartment. She had taken what she had needed. As she halted and held herself up by leaning against a wall, she attempted to catch her breath. Her hand flew to her skirt where she had hidden the priceless object. It was a round, handheld mirror. 

The Sage of Sleep; well, one piece of it anyway. Her reflection did not show in its dark glass, but she smiled. This was the real one. After confirming, she winced in pain. The chest pains were coming back. "Crap. I have to get to Chikage or Yukito…I have to keep running…no matter how bad it hurts."

At that, she ran off again, passing by the Harada sisters unknowingly.

* * *

Riku caught sight of the blue-haired girl running off, but did not say anything aloud. She couldn't. Well, she couldn't in front of Risa or else, the plan would be out the window before stage one even began. So far, Riku had no ideas whatsoever. She had hoped that either Niwa or Midori had any. 

However, getting the ideas from both would be harder than expected. Daisuke was always around Takeshi, who would spread rumors, while Seira was an eighth grader. She let out a sigh.

"We'll find a way." She whispered, watching Risa as she read some article in a magazine about Dark. Riku rolled her eyes. Damn that pervert.

* * *

This seemed like a filler chapter, but the main thing was to get the Sage of Sleep. I consider this a bit of a filler. 

Please read and review.


	5. Revelations

"Excuse me, do you need some help?"

Niwa Emiko looked away from her assorted grocery bags to a teenage hair with purple hair. She blinked, noticing that her hair was as strange as the Hikari boy's. But she shook off any suspicions from her face. "Oh yes. Thank you so much."

The girl, who soon introduced herself as Memori Chikage, took the bags from the older woman, carrying more than her elder. Emiko led the way as Chikage followed. The Niwa woman dazed off, mindlessly heading to her home.

As they were walking, there was a figure in the distance steadily catching up to the both of them. "Chi!" That person yelled.

The purple haired school girl turned around to see her best friend and waved. Emiko then noticed that her house was not far from their current location. "Thank you so much, Memori-san, but I can take it from here."

Chikage nodded, handing over the bags slowly as Emiko kept her balance. As the older woman walked off, she was still within hearing range and caught fragments of what they had said.

"Chi, I've infiltrated the commander-in-chief's place. It's sure to attract _oniichan's_ attention since I've taken what he needs for his next encounter with Phantom Dark."

Emiko could have stopped dead in her tracks. That girl with blue hair couldn't be, but she had to. There was no other way to explain the word 'oniichan' from her mouth and the hair.

"The _forgotten_ child of Rio, rumor had it you died with your mother in that fire. I guess both rumors were false." Daisuke's mother mumbled. This would be something she would have to warn her family about, especially her son.

* * *

They watched as cards were laid down upon the table. At the head of the table, Seira sat upon a black chair which matched Satoshi's white winged chair, which remained hidden in his apartment. Her eyes were focusing more on the dark glass of the mirror she had borrowed from her brother.

Chikage and Yukito reached for a card each and flipped it over.

"Nightmare." The guy with silver hair announced. His glasses were reflecting the image of a sleeping figure and a demon hovering over the sleeping. That didn't seem so good for who they were thinking of. Seira merely looked up. It was not yet her turn.

Chikage glanced down at her drawn card. The image showed of a tainted light: an angel once seen as holy, causing evil. "The soiled white is stirring. Seira?"

At the call of her name, the blue haired girl at last looked up from the mirror. Her hand moved slowly as she drew the third and final card. Her eyes dulled as she placed it faced up. "Arrows. Pain."

At that, Yukito pushed out his seat, looking over his shoulder. Someone had come in, but whom? There was a fast movement and the other two heard it as well. Her two friends were now standing, but Seira remained in her seat, holding up a half of the Sage of Sleep for the visitor to see.

If she was correct, it would be…

"Hand it over." There was a pair of hands which strangled Seira's neck. Satoshi growled at her, but she remained perfectly calm expecting this. Her eyes told her friends to not do anything, but watch the two 'siblings'.

Seira dropped the mirror and it hit the wooden floor, but it did not shatter. That was one of the beauties of a Hikari artwork. They did not break unless by magic. As her brother kept a firm hold on her neck, she knew he would not kill her unless there was a real reason.

_Nightmare. Soiled White .Arrows._

In Seira's mind, it all led to one thing. "_Nii-san_, are you going to kill me as the infection killed _Okaa-san_?"

Satoshi's grip loosened. Shock was not written on his face, but it was there within. In the next second, the cards laid out on the table began to give off a strange glow, absorbing the two siblings into its light.

* * *

"_Mom!" Little Satoshi cried out. It was obvious. He was in pain. A little girl sat in the corner, watching and deeply afraid for him. The scene continued as a woman donned in white came to her son, whom she embraced._

"_Satoshi, what's the matter?" She asked._

_The little girl banged her head against the wall behind her, clutching her chest. Her brother who held the attention of their mother was raising his hand. His hand was trying to grasp something that wasn't even there as Satoshi cried out in agony. His little sister was shrieking with him. _

_Their voices intertwined and rang throughout the halls of their humble home. Their mother's blue eyes then bore a look of fear. "No, this can't be. Satoshi, listen to me. Lock your emotions away You too, Seira.. Don't let him come out."_

"_Mommy!" Rio's daughter screamed. Rio could not attend them both, but they were suffering. She couldn't bare it. Rio held her son tight as she felt the change talk over him. Little did she know, the next breath was her very last._

_As white wings sprung from his back, everything about Satoshi had changed entirely and Rio felt force of magic create a dagger, which the monster used to stab her. Blood splattered everywhere and the woman breathed her last._

_Squirming in pain, Seira cried out for her mother and sibling. Neither had answered. The body of Rio lay lifeless and still bleeding. Crimson was tainting the pure blue color of the woman's hair. Her eyes were half-closed. Blood seeped from her lip. _

"_Mommy!" Seira shouted._

_The monster that taken her brother began to crackle before his wings exploded. A storm of these feathers surrounded his body, causing the transformation back. "Nii-chan!"_

* * *

The light had faded and the two had returned. Both of Seira's friends had left for their homes. Landing on the floor, Satoshi found himself on his knees. His breathing was uneven and he had been shaking.

That vision. It was real. He couldn't believe it. Now, he had the proof. Seira had brought him to it. Those cards were made by their family and his sister had them when he had thought they had been destroyed during the Cultural Reform. "Those cards and that memory confirm it. You really are my sister."

Seira, who was slumped back into that winged seat, calmed her breath. Her eyes had darkened from their usual bright blue. She had known about their mother's murderer. It was the infection from within her brother. That curse, in turn, affected her, afflicting physical pain on her when her brother had to go through so much more. "Because I've seen that memory so many times due to these damn cards, I've never doubted it."

Satoshi's eyes glanced at the clock before grabbing the mirror Seira had stolen from his apartment. She was lucky that he wasn't going to press any charges against her. They had enough surprises for one day. As he got up to leave, he found himself hunching forward, tired.

"What the-?"

Seira growled. "That's the bad thing when the cards give you a joy ride. It drains your energy or, as Mother would say, your inner _magic_."

That must have been why Seira looked like she was being tormented by a hangover. Satoshi rolled his eyes. Great. Just great. Just the thing he needed --- to be stuck with his weird sister he had just met.

"Seeing our movement's limited, you could stay the night here. Yuko won't mind." Seira began.

"No, thanks."

"But your father, Commissioner Hiwatari did request something like this to happen a while ago. I believe that's what my adoptive mother told me."

Damn, he was caught. Stupid orders from his father --- he always stuck obeying them. Getting up from his position on the floor, he headed toward the stairs. "First door to your left. We had it prepared in case anything like this happened."

Satoshi said nothing though he gave a silent thank you. It was reluctant, but he still mentioned it mentally. As he walked toward the room, he could feel her eyes on him. Though piercing as his own gaze, she would not get past his reserve. Seira could not break it.

He wouldn't let her.

* * *

A brunette let out a sigh as she flopped onto her bed. Her brown eyes were half-closed as she reached for her pencil to finish her homework. Perhaps, it was a bad idea to have put her homework off like her older sister had said. She couldn't help it. The Psychic Hotlines were so addicting to her.

Risa rolled over and lay on her back when something one of the Psychics had said about her future love life popped into her head.

"Look out for the blue and gold."

That was pretty vague. Blue…she only knew of one person. Hiwatari Satoshi. She briefly blushed. No way. She didn't look at guys with glasses, but recalling seeing him without his glasses, Risa did find him somewhat attractive. 'But Dark is still number one.'

Then, the puzzling question came. What did the psychic mean by gold? Raising an eyebrow, she felt a migraine begin to form. Wincing, she laid her head against her notebook. Maybe, she should think about it another time since math was already hard on her head.

"Damn you, Hiwatari…That fortune better not be true!!"

* * *

After overhearing Risa speaking to herself, Riku snickered. She forced to hide her true laugh. Now, a Psychic told Risa something about Hiwatari. That should have been interesting. Risa's twin sister smirked. A little scheme popped into her head when she entered her room.

A flyer was laid out on her blanket. It was talking about the summer trip to the Island. "Maybe, we'll have to sneak Midori-_kohai_ onboard for this one."

But the thing was: Riku really had no idea _how_ to get Midori Seira into the trip without getting in trouble. He growled and jumped onto her bed. This was going to be hell trying to think of anything, but perhaps, Daisuke had an idea. She would ask in the morning.

"Damn it, I'm so useless…." She mumbled as she fell asleep, "But I shouldn't be for the agreement…"

That was when it hit her. She was rich and she could easily pay for the other girl's ticket to get onboard!

"I'm somewhat of a genius! Yes!" Riku exclaimed.

Little did she know Risa passed by as she spoke this; Riku's twin didn't have any idea why Riku exclaimed this. The long-haired girl shrugged and dismissed the thought on her way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Chi, was it really okay to leave them?" Yukito asked.

The girl with violet hair halted in her path. Her classmate followed behind her. The wind then picked up, breezing through her hair. She turned and their eyes met. Yukito was worried; Chikage could see it in his kind eyes.

Her own eyes dulled as she looked away. "You know what our mission was."

"But-" Yukito cut himself off. His hand clutched where his heart was. His silver hair shone due to the remaining rays of the sun, which was beginning to set. Chikage watched as he sighed, trying to say something.

"Yuki, our mission was to stay with Seira Hikari until she had met her brother. _That_ was our mission as sprites. Our mission is now over, but we may continue to watch over her if you wish." His violet-haired friend answered confidently.

It was as if Chikage Memori did not care. However, deep inside, she did. She wouldn't allow herself to show it even if she was with her partner Yuki.

"But we have to stay. We were the ones who neutralized Seira's _condition_. Since she's with her brother now, that condition will begin to manifest itself." Her silver-haired partner mumbled.

He had a point. They had to remain to neutralize the condition of the Hikari girl, but Chikage had a feeling their time would be cut short. "I understand, but the brother's infection…is becoming more unstable."

"That is why Seira's working on finding a Sacred Maiden," Yukito snapped, "We have to protect her so the infection doesn't learn of her plan!"

Chikage gave him a look. "Are you really alright with giving up your almost immortal life for her?"

At that, Chikage had left Yukito was dumbfounded. Her leaving footsteps rang in his ears as he was engrossed in his thoughts. His gaze lowered as he began to make his decision. "Perhaps, I will. What about you, Chi?" He whispered as he followed her back to their so-called homes.

* * *

Yet another filler, but I got something done. Right?

Please read and review.


End file.
